heartbreakrofandomcom-20200213-history
Heathcliff's Side
Heathcliff's Side - Starter Guide Beginning with Heathcliff, will earn you the item of Blood Pact Heathcliff from him. It will appear in your inventory once you have chosen his side. By double clicking on the item it will bring you back into the guild. Some areas the item may not be allowed, such as restricted areas on Maps or PvP maps. The item also allows you to save in 2nd Prontera and access interesting features only Knights of the Blood can use. (This item cannot be used in PvP Maps.) KoBDun.jpg Selection2.jpg Heathcliff's Side - First Dungeon Talking to Heathcliff after choosing him as your side, will give you the following options, Decide on what you want, but a recommendation for starters is to select KoB Dungeon. Then pick the lowest recommended dungeon meant for you. This map is has PvP on, so anywhere on the map could be dangerous. There are dangerous mobs out there so be careful while stepping foot into these areas. Remember try to avoid any, "Golden Ghostrings" or, "Player Killers". (A Golden Ghostring, drops some rares. When your a higher level, take it down go ahead! It only has 50 HP) screenServer013.jpg|KoB Farmland - Spawn is Completely Random screenServer014.jpg|KoB Farmland - Beware Golden Aggros screenServer015.jpg|KoB Farmland - Beware Player Killers screenServer016.jpg|KoB Farmland - Special Headgear Drops KoB Farmland - Level 1~25 These dungeons, were created by Heathcliff to level his members to full potential. Beginning here is never a bad start for some good farming and grinding. To leave the area just type @go 0 to heard to Normal Prontera then use the Blood Pact Heathcliff item to return back. Duel Info: Click Here Town Info: Click Here Quests and Quest Board: Click Here KoB Ice Cave - Level 25~50 Heathclif created this dungeon for players who don't benefit much from farmland since they had already reached at least level 25, it has stronger mobs, most of them being water type. The main feature of this dungeon is the large amount of different useful quest items it provides, recommended for players who don't have good gears yet to farm in the harder ones. To leave the area just type @go 0 to heard to Normal Prontera then use the Blood Pact Heathcliff item to return back. KoB Fire Heaven - Level 50~75 Considered the most useful dungeon for leveling due to not so strong mobs who provide good experience even for higher levels. If you don't have good gears yet, it's a good place to reach 99 and get things running. It's not recommended to farm in this place because most items here are dropped by the ones in KoB Ice Cave. To leave the area just type @go 0 to heard to Normal Prontera then use the Blood Pact Heathcliff item to return KoB Mystic Path - Level 75~99 A dungeon that also provides good experience but mobs are a lot stronger than the ones in KoB Fire Heaven and there also a boss named King Poring, due to its high stats and detection range, it'll instantly kills in most scenarios players who are leveling there. Recommended if you have some average/good gears. In this area, you can simply use your Blood Pact Heathcliff item to return, there's no need to @go 0. KoB Laughing Coffins Hideout - Level 99 Remember all these Player Killers in other dungeons? So here's their base. At the beginning, there's a puzzle whose objective is to avoid being detected by the Player Killers standing there. In order to start it you need to be using their hood, the Hood of Shadows item that drops from any Player Killer in any dungeon. If you get caught you'll be teleported to the "real" hideout with lots of Player Killers, a new mob named Mining Stone and the Laughing Coffin Leader i.e. the boss. It's an extremely good place to farm money since they all drop a Laughing Coffin Emblem item (sells for 100,000 each). Alternatively, you can also hunt for one of the most important quest items, the Rare Gold from Mining Stones and your first Lizbeth Weapon, Dark Silent that drops from the Laughing Coffin Leader. In this area, you can simply use your Blood Pact Heathcliff item to return, there's no need to @go 0. KoB Ruby Palace - Level 99 Not only the hardest dungeon, but also the one that provides the largest amount of valuable quest items with a pretty high drop chance. This place has all the bosses from Kirito's quests and 2 mobs from Fire Heaven. However, they are all in their advanced form, higher health and stronger. On top off that, Heathcliff is also in this dungeon, also in his original form with 1,000,000 health. In this dungeon the most important thing is resisting the damage from mobs rather than killing them and if you wanna leave the area, you can once again simply use your Blood Pact Heathcliff item to return, no need to type @go 0 there as well.